


we're looking for something dumb to do

by cuzmuffin



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, FLUFF LITERALLY FLUFF, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, dine and dash? sort of, malum, sorry luke and ash are nonexistent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuzmuffin/pseuds/cuzmuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know," Michael muses, "We never got any dessert. I'm in the mood for some free mint chocolate."</p><p>Calum's eyes light up. "I can propose in that ice cream shop down the road?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	we're looking for something dumb to do

**Author's Note:**

> credit goes to deliverusfromsburb.tumblr.com: "Imagine your OTP proposing repeatedly at different restaurants to get free food."

It's a dim atmosphere. The lights cast a soft glow over the crisp linen tablecloths and napkins. The waiters slid discreetly across the floor as the customers dine in their finest. Violins play at the perfect volume, loud enough to cover the quiet tinkling of silverware but soft enough to speak quietly to person sitting across the table from Michael. 

It's Calum, obviously, because, honestly, when has Calum not joined him for a meal. But this time it's different. 

Michael shifts in his seat, trying not to drop the napkin on his lap as he gets a small square box that's currently wedged in the back pocket of his skinny jeans. He and Calum rose to the occasion, dressed in button downs (pale blue for Calum, plaid for Michael) but they couldn't quite go all out and resorted to the usual black skinnies and leather boots. 

Calum doesn't seem to notice Michael's fidgeting; he's busy eating his steak, trying to act reserved as he all but devours it. They both ordered nothing but the best. Michael's stomach feels almost bursting from all the food he just recently consumed. Calum and he sat down, ordered, and then literally spent almost 20 minutes in comforting silence, besides pausing to comment on the food, as they both eat to their heart's content of the fanciest cuisine on the west coast of Australia. 

Michael likes how he and Calum almost never have awkward silences together. He supposes it has a lot to do with how they basically spent all their time together for the better half of their childhoods, from running across the playground together to running across stages. He tries, and fails, to keep the nostalgia in check before he goes back and reminisces through all their moments together- their first kiss in Michael's dingy bedroom as blink-182 played in the background, the time he accidentally kissed Calum in front of literally thousands of screaming fans and Calum just gave the most adorable smile Michael had ever seen on him, the time they locked the hotel room and spent hours cuddling and making out and just generally loving each other. It's the best kind of relationship he could've asked for, having a best friend as a boyfriend.

Michael blinks out of his reverie when Calum gives him a smirk over a bite of his fish. When did Calum even order fish? Michael wonders, but decides to let it drop. They both agreed to this plan of pigging out at the fancy restaurant. 

Michael clears his throat, setting his fork down onto the empty plate where short ribs once existed. "Calum."

"Yes?" Calum's eyes are playful, and Michael wonders for half a second if he has something stuck in his teeth. If so, he's glad that there aren't any fans in the restaurant. It would be beyond embarrassing if some fan pictures of him with spinach in his teeth started circling around Twitter.

Michael swallows. "You know, that I love you, right? And you're the best friend anyone could ever ask for?"

Calum cocks his head. "Yes, but keep going."

Michael shakes his head ruefully. Go big or go home, right? He gets up, not caring where the food stained napkin falls to the ground, crouches onto one knee, and starts with, "Calum Thomas Hood."

If Calum's eyes weren't shining before, they are now. MIchael glances around the restaurant. A few people are looking at him, possibly with fond smiles that match the one currently on Calum's face. 

"Will you make me the happiest man in the world and do the honors of becoming my husband?"

Calum's face scrunches up a little and Michael knows that it's because he chose to use the cheesiest line in the book. But Michael doesn't care. He opens the black box that he'd spent forever trying to squeeze out of his back pocket. Inside rests a simple gold band. 

Calum gasps at the sight, his brown eyes becoming impossibly wide. He looks so soft and loving right now; Michael feels an ache deep in his chest, one that makes him want to cuddle into Calum's warm body for the rest of his life. 

Michael's still on one knee, and Calum finally seems to realize that it's his cue. "Yes," he breathes out, and after sliding the gold band onto Calum's left hand, Michael gets up in a flash, cheering loudly and forgetting the soft atmosphere in his joy. He embraces Calum, his lips finding their way to Calum's forehead. Calum squeezes Michael's back tightly.

Michael turns around, spreads his arms and says, as cheesily as possible, "He said yes!"

The restaurant erupts into quiet and polite applause and Michael knows exactly what they look like- two young, attractive boys high off of life and love and about to take the biggest romantic leap of their lives. It's something straight out of a romcom and Michael can't be more happy. Michael suddenly notices a waiter standing to his side, arms behind his back and waiting patiently.

"Congratulations to you both," the waiter says enthusiastically. "This must be a very momentous occasion."

Michael finally sits back down, his breathing somewhat returning to normal. His heart is still hammering in his chest from the way Calum looked when Michael said those words.

"Thank you," Calum replies. "Since you're here, could you give us the check?"

"Oh, no," the waiter smiles courteously, "it's on the house." And Michael knows he's supposed to say that, but he can't help the swell of fondness extend slightly to the waiter as well (only slightly, since he does remember the same waiter giving them snide looks when they ordered literally everything on the menu). 

"Oh, that's too kind," Calum answers, but the waiter shakes his head, insisting.

As if on cue, Michael and Calum stand up simultaneously. 

"Well, big night ahead of us," Michael says with a wink. He grabs Calum's hand, pulling slightly as they make their way to the front, past the reservation desk and into the cool night air. Michael feels ready to explode, what with his full stomach and the excitement suddenly bubbling in his chest. They stumble to the curb, finally far enough for the restaurant for Michael to let out the giggles he'd been suppressing the whole time.

" _Luckiest_ _man_ _in_ _the_ _world_?" Calum asks between hiccuping laughs. His eyes have gone all crinkly like they always do when he laughs too hard, and Michael throws an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders to steady himself. "Next time, could I propose? I could give a speech that would literally bring them all to tears."

"Oh, hush," Michael says. "It got the job done. Free gourmet dinner, what more could you ask for?"

"A nicer looking ring." Calum holds his hand up to the streetlight. "I can see paint chipping off."

"Never pleased, this one." Michael says ruefully. "What have I married into?"

They slouch into each other as they wait for their giggles to subside. (They're also waiting for Ashton to finally drive by and pick them up. Michael knows for a fact that Ashton's probably going to go in and actually foot the bill because he's not only a pain in the ass but a moral pain in the ass who's a stickler for rules). 

Michael still feels overjoyed, high off the excitement of tricking the waiters, but a small voice in his mind says that his brain is still caught up on the look that Calum gave him when he murmured yes and Michael decides that they've got all the time in the world and Calum doesn't need to know that he has his grandmother's ring sitting in his wallet, right next to his lucky guitar pick and a faded picture of Calum and him from Year 7. It's painfully cliche.

"You know," Michael muses, "We never got any dessert. I'm in the mood for some free mint chocolate."

Calum's eyes light up. "I can propose in that ice cream shop down the road?"

Michael takes the boy's left hand, fingers running over the ring. "Lead the way."


End file.
